In the servicing and maintenance of plant or machinery in the industrial sector, maintenance is nowadays often carried out as a form of prevention. The time-based approach is usually applied here, in which maintenance activities relevant to the individual components making up the installation or the machine are performed periodically on the basis of a customized time scale.